Sooner or later everybody leaves
by vaiolet90
Summary: What are Ginny's thoughts when she finally leaves the Burrow to move in with Harry? What about Molly's thoughts? Molly/Ginny, Harry/Ginny story with a little of Bill and Victoire in the end. After DH.


Author Notes: Hi. This is another of my Harry and Ginny stories with a lot of Molly too. I like to write about all the Weasley as you could see in my profile, but Harry and Ginny are my favourite pairing. I hope you like it. Any review is welcome.

* * *

 **Sooner or later everybody leaves**

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I think so," she replied, looking round the room with a sense of nostalgia.

"Then I'll wait for you downstairs," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading down the stairs with his wand raised high and two large suitcases suspended in mid-air. He had noticed Ginny's poignant look and so had decided to leave her alone with her thoughts. The girl did not even answer but went back into the room one last time to check there was nothing left. However, in reality, she was casting a final look at the place that had been her refuge for so many years; a refuge from the pranks of her older brothers, from the cries of her mother, and from all the chaos of that strange family, which she would not change for the world.

In fact, Ginny had spent very few nights there in recent months, what with the growing seriousness of her relationship with Harry and her training with the Holyhead Harpies. Nevertheless, it still remained her room. How many times as a child had she sat on that bed, to hear her brothers telling stories about Hogwarts? How many times had she shared the room with Hermione, and unfortunately also with Fleur? And how many times had she sneaked up there with Harry, without anyone knowing?

Taking one last deep breath, she walked towards the door, closing it behind her. She climbed to the upper floor in search of her mother. Her parents' room was deserted; she would probably find her in the kitchen. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. Going over to sit on the bed, she picked up a photo from her mother's bedside table. It was a picture of all the Weasley family together. So many things have changed since then, thought Ginny. A small sigh came out of her mouth at the sight of Fred smiling face in the middle of the picture. Each of her brothers had discovered his path in life and left home, and now her turn had arrived. She still remembered that day when her mother had talked about it all. It was soon after her 11th birthday.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Mum, Mum!" She cried, running down the stairs.

"Ginny, what is it?" Her mother asked with concern.

"Well, I ... think I need some sanitary towels," she stammered, blushing. Her mother ran to hug her, tears of excitement streaming down her face.

"Oh, my little Ginny, you've become a woman!"

"Mum, you're crushing me!" Ginny struggled to say. Her mother loosened her grip but didn't let go of her.

"Oh, my baby, I'm so proud of you! You'll soon be starting at Hogwarts, and you'll become an amazing young lady. And I know that one day when you're older, you'll find a man who will love you, and then you'll get married and leave this house." Ginny drew away from her mother and looked into her eyes, still shiny with tears.

"I will never leave this house. I will always stay here with you!" She replied firmly. Her mother smiled, stroking her hair.

"There will come a day when you go away, as will all your brothers."

"Well, if the other boys are all like my brothers that will never happen!" Molly smiled again.

"You always make comparisons with your brothers when you want to say something negatives, though I know you love them all."

-End of flashback-

* * *

Molly Weasley was making a lot of noise with saucepans, trying to find something to do. She was looking for some way to keep her mind busy, but without success. It was hard not to dwell on the fact that Ginny, her only daughter, would soon be leaving home to start a new life. It was not that she did not already spend most of her time at Harry's flat in London, but now that their new house was ready, she would finally be moving out and not sleeping here at the Burrow anymore. Molly had known that this was bound to occur sooner or later, but now that it was actually happening, she did not feel ready for it. It seemed much too early. Only a few weeks before Ron was gone too. The house was already so empty.

"Mum," Ginny called. "We're about to leave." Her mother turned round, and with a huge sigh, she stood to look at her daughter. It was useless to deny it: the shy little girl she had loved so much had now changed into a beautiful, tall - or at least no more so short - young woman.

"Oh, my dear Ginny, have you got everything? Are you sure you have checked properly?" Molly asked almost as if she was making a last desperate attempt to stop her.

"Yes, I think so. At any rate, if I've forgotten something I can always come back and get it." She didn't know if it was what she had just said, or something else, but suddenly her mother burst into tears. This time, it was Ginny who ran to hug her.

"Don't cry, Mum! I'm just going to live in London. And then I'm getting married in less than four months, and someone is going to have to help me arrange everything." As she pronounced those words, an eye of the redhead could not help but settle for a second on her gorgeous engagement ring. Her mother laughed through her tears.

"Four months is not long to think of everything that needs doing. Are you sure you want to get married so soon?"

"Yes Mum, I've already told you, we are. But I will need you for the organisation."

"You can count on me, but promise me that when you're married, you'll come and see me often."

"Of course, I'll come," Ginny reassured her. With a last tight hug, Molly let her go. They went together to the courtyard, where Harry was waiting with the three large cases. When she saw him, Molly ran over to give him a hug too.

"Dear Harry! How you've grown! Promise me you'll treat her well and always take good care of her." She said between sobs.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a touch of embarrassment, giving her a light pat on the back. Stepping back from the young man, Molly finally stopped crying and smiled at the couple all ready to depart.

"Do you think you'll be able to call me by name one day?"

"Maybe, when Ginny and I will be married," He replied, smiling slightly. In her heart of hearts, she had always been happy with her daughter's choice. Harry had always been like a son to her; she could never have found a better young man.

"Give my love to Daddy. And don't worry, I'll soon be back to see you." Ginny gave the Burrow a final look before they left. The young couple finally arrived at their new house in an attractive part of London.

"Do you think Mum will make it?" Ginny asked Harry. She seemed genuinely worried. Harry realised immediately what Ginny was referring to.

"She'll be fine; you'll see. Your mother's a strong woman, and by the way, she's not alone. She's got all of us, as well as the two grandchildren, Victoire and Molly, and another one on the way," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You're right. Hey, what are you doing?" She demanded as Harry picked her up in his arms.

"You mean you don't know? It's traditional for a man to carry his woman across the threshold."

"But surely that's after the wedding. Remember, we're not married yet!" She said laughing.

"Not long now, future Mrs Potter!" He replied, before kissing her on the lips.

"Mrs Potter," Ginny repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Hey, but have you put on weight? I didn't think you were so heavy! "

"Idiot!" Ginny said jokingly, giving him a punch. He laughed, and kissed her again deeply, and then completely forgetting the suitcases he took her into the house.

* * *

Molly was sitting in the living room armchair when she heard footsteps coming across the courtyard.

"Hey, Mum. Here's a surprise for you!" It was Bill's voice. Molly looked outside, and at the sight of Bill, with her granddaughter in his arms, she ran out to welcome him. "I thought it was a while since we'd been round. Fleur sends her love and hopes very much that you can make her one of those fantastic cakes because you know how it is when someone is pregnant." Molly smiled to herself as she listened to Bill chatting and hugged little Victoire. She was not alone. None of them would ever have abandoned her.


End file.
